memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek (Film)
Dies ist die Diskussionsseite zum Artikel Star Trek (Film). Sie dient der Diskussion und Verbesserung des zugehörigen Artikels. Inhaltliche Diskussionen zum Film von generellem Interesse finden im Forum:Star Trek XI statt. Ältere Diskussionen aus der Zeit vor dem 06.05.2009 befinden sich im Diskussionsarchiv dieser Seite. Logischer Fehler von Spocks Aufgabe Warum muss Spock die Romulaner mit roter Materie retten, wenn sie doch selber über eine künstliche Quantensingularität verfügen, die schwarze Löcher verursachen? Sollte bei Hintergründen mit aufgenommen werden :: Das ist nur durch Spocks Schiff möglich welches sie aufgenommen und die Rote Materie daran verwenden, kurz vor der zerstörung Vulkans hat sich Nero das Schiff unter den Nagel gerissen ::::Genau. Übrigens: Ihr habt natürlich Recht, Signieren ist für Landeier. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 18:43, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC):::: :::::Ich vergess es immer :)Lyk2 21:22, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eine Kinofilmnummer (ganz am Ende des Abspannes) :44847 (MMIX) Schaetzungsweise gab es in den 126 Minuten zirka 12600 (100 pro Minute) Kinoleinwandbilder :Wie waere es, wenn wir fuer den Artikel 100 Bilder Aussuchen und Uploaden, um darum den Artikel zu schreiben. :Wie gehen wir mit dem Problem um, dass es viele gibt, die den diesen Film schon gesehen haben und mit den vielen, die den Film noch nicht gesehen haben. :Ich bin fuer einen Grossen Hinweis, fuer alle, die alle, die auf diese Artikelseite kommen, darauf hinweisst "Bitte den Artikel nicht weiterschauen und weiterlesen, wenn Sie den Film noch nicht gesehen haben" :Dann haben wir dadurch die Moeglichkeit, einen Artikel zu schreiben, fuer die die den Film schon gesehen haben. :Vielleicht machen wir auch zwei Artikel mit zum Anfang der Frage, haben Sie den Film noch nicht gesehen (dann schauen Sie Artikel 1) und haben Sie den Film schon gesehen (dann schauen Sie Artikel 2). 87.194.122.68 15:07, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wer in der Memory Alpha ließt, sollte eigentlich Wissen, das hier gespoilert wird. Eine Warnung bei diesem Artikel ist daher überflüssig. TheIgel69 20:37, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Tag TheIgel69! Du hast mich falsch verstanden, es geht um Bilder, die der Spoilerrichtlinie entsprechen, zum Beispiel alle Bilder von Bravomike. Ich nehme mal an, Du meinst als "Warnung", die Besucher dieser Seite, auch das war nicht so gemeint, es geht darum, dass alle die den Film schon gesehen haben, hier eine Wahl haben bzw. einen Artikel vorfinden. Fuer alle die den Film noch nicht gesehen haben, ist es unter Umstaenden nicht schoen, aus diesen Artikel zu erfahren, wie der Film einzeln aufgebaut ist und wie er endet, verstehst Du! Ich und jeder der den Film schon gesehen hat, erinnert sich ganz bestimmt an die chronologische Reihenfolge des Films (Ist mir die ganze Nacht zum Freitag, von 3 Uhr bis 13 Uhr, nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.) 87.194.122.68 21:16, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Was Du beschreibst ist eine Spoilerwarnung. Der Anmerkung von TheIgel69 ist daher nichts hinzuzufügen... --RaverJK 10:46, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Narada Was ist diese Phantastische Gewaltige Zerstoererische Vernichtungswaffe, die den Planeten Vulkan (in dieser Zeitlinie?) zerstoert :Nun, die Amerikanischen Nobelpreistraeger der Amerikanischen Enzyklopedia fuer Wissenschaft und Technik (mhest.com -- 30 Buchbaende: "British Library") kennen nur folgende Worte dafuer: :Solar cell :Solar constant :Solar energy :Solar heating and coding :Solar magnetic field :Solar neutrinos :Solar radiation :Solar system :Solar wind :Sun :Sun dog :Sundew :Sun dial :Sun flower :Sun lamp :Supernova :Die Sonne erzeugt auf der Erde pro Tag so viel Energie, wie alle Kohlekraftwerke Gaskraftwerke Biomassekraftwerke Wasserkraftwerke Atomkraftwerke bis heute durch Verbrennung und Druckerzeugung produziert haben. Stellen Sie sich mal nur vor, der Mensch muesste an dem heutigen Tag auf der Flaeche von 50 Prozent der Erdkrustenoberflaeche die Temperatur von 10 Grad plus auf 20 Grad plus erhoehen und das innerhalb von 4 bis 10 Stunden. :Was waere, wenn die gewaltige Waermeenergie und Lichtenergie der Sonne durch den Brenneffekt einer Lupe eine Gewaltige Wasserdampfmaschine dazu bringt, durch den entstehenden Gewaltigen Richtungsgebundenden Druck ein Raumschiff Raumschiff Enterprise mit 10.000 Tonnen Beschleunigungsgewicht in eine Erdumlaufbahnhoehe von 1000 Kilometer Hoehe zu beamen. Das muss nur in den naechsten 1000 Tagen gebaut werden! 87.194.122.68 12:47, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du meinst damit aber nicht zufällig die Naturkräfte, die Romulus zerstört haben (oben steht "Vulkan")? 91.9.60.17 Zitate und Neros Schiff Ich hab den Film gestern gesehen, das Zitat vom alten Spock zum jungen ging auf jeden Fall anders, weiss aber nicht mehr genau wie. Ist das gesichert dass das Schiff Narada heisst? Klang für mich nach N'e'''rada. Sonst ein guter Artikel zu einem noch besseren Film. :Sorry hab ich vergessen: --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 07:59, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Mit dem Zitat, da weiß ich auch nicht mehr genau, wie das war aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es so korrekt ist. (Du meinst doch das mit dem Gruß?). Das Schiff heißt definitiv Narada. War schon in einigen Vorab-Newsmeldungen und dem Prequell Comic zu lesen. Aber als sicherste Quelle würde ich das entsprechende Dossier auf der offiziellen Filmseite http://www.startrekmovie.com/ ansehen. --Egeria 14:36, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) * Es wäre schön, wenn jemand zumindest die Rechtschreibung der Zitate korrigieren könnte, (unabhängig von deren evtl. umstrittenen Inhalt) Ich würd's ja selber machen, aber ich habe keine Schreibrechte. Es ist störend, Worte wie "gegriegt" und "bitere Pille" lesen zu müssen. Danke. --RaverJK 10:31, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Ist erledigt! - Herr des Chaos 10:43, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Enterprise '"Für diesen Film wurde eine neue Enterprise gebaut. Sie ist jetzt ein Schiff der Constitution - Klasse Phase 1."' Sicher, dass die für den Film eine gebaut haben? Wäre ja ne technische Meisterleistung... Ist es nicht eher so dass eine neue Enterprise '''erfunden' bzw am Rechner modelliert wurde? --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 07:58, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) : Auch ein Modell muss Gebaut werden (oder gerendert, oder was auch immer). Anderer Punkt: Wurde dies wirklich gesagt? Ich kann mich nicht an die Bezeichnung Constitution-Klasse erinnern, und an Phase 1 erst recht nicht. --Tribble-Freund 08:07, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Gerendert, ja, nicht gebaut. Aber ich kann mich auch nicht errinnern an Constitution oder Phase 1. --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 08:11, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich glaub nicht, dass das gesagt wurde. --HenK | discuss 10:00, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::ich wollte das nur mal aufklären: Rendern ist ein Vorgang bei dem ein virtuelles 3D-Modell in ein 2D Bild umgerechnet wird. Dieser Vorgang läuft völlig automatisiert. Richtig währe als eher der Ausdruck "Modelliert" oder "Entworfen"--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:04, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Aber nicht gebaut :D Aber danke für die Aufklärung, man lernt nie aus ^^ --Zen Orious/livelongandprosper 15:07, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Was die Klasse der Enterprise angeht, ist mir der Begriff Phase 1 auch neu. Auf der offiziellen Filmseite steht im Dossier zur Enterprise auch nur Constitution-Klasse. --Egeria 15:18, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::::Habs mal provisorich geändert, ist nur ein Vorschlag. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 15:24, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia Die Inhaltsangabe wurde komplett aus Wikipedia kopiert. --Klossi 20:54, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habs erstmal schnell rückgängi gemacht, da dieser Artikel aktiv bearbeitet wird und es ist schade wegen sowas dann eine Woche warten zu müssen bis der Artikel frei gegeben wird. --Klossi 21:10, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Deshalb ist der so dünn oder was 217.227.200.17 20:41, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Darf man hier jetzt überhaupt die Handlung erweitern oder nicht?/bzw.: Ab wann darf man was zur Handlung schreiben? Wie oben gesagt, selbst Wikipedia hat mehr zu Star Trek 11 zu bieten. --MartinIGB 18:50, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Was sollte dagegen sprechen, die Handlung zu erweitern? Das Problem war die Urheberrechtsverletzung, mehr nicht.--Bravomike 19:23, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Romulaner Wer sagt denn dass alle Romulaner so aussehen wie die Crew von Nero? Nero sagt ja selber dass er nicht zum romulanischen Imperium gehört. In der Rückblende von Prime Spock sieht man auch paar Romulaner und die sehen normal aus. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 06:42, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wenn Nero und seine Leute eine Glatze haben und Tattoos, heißt dass nich lange nicht, dass alle Romulaner das auch so haben. Sie können sie sich extra rasiert habe. Genauso mit den Tattoos. Ist das nicht auch so in dem Prequel-Comic? --HenK | discuss 10:47, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Prime Spock Nemoys Rolle ist einfach zu gross und zu wichtig um es "Gastauftritt" zu nennen! --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 11:19, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wie willst es dann nennen? Mehr als "Nebendarsteller" geht aber nicht. Meines Empfindens nach. --HenK | discuss 11:22, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Mehr will ich auch nicht. Aber eine "Gastrolle" ist der Auftritt von Janeway in Nemesis. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 12:09, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nokia ... ist finnisch und nicht schwedisch! :Stimmt. Ausserdem wissen wir nicht, ob es Nokia nicht auch in der "normalen" Zeitlinie gegeben hat. --HenK | discuss 18:25, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Wollte Schweden nicht beleidigen. Dann entscheidet euch mal schön ob wir das Nokia auch in der "Prime Reality" wollen, dann werd ich das dann dementsprechend ändern. Am besten auf Forum:Star Trek XI und dann noch ne Abstimmung. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 18:31, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Aber da gibts garnix abzustimmen. Wir können nicht schreiben, dass es das in der prime realtity nicht gab ohne dass wir das wissen. --HenK | discuss 18:37, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ironie, gib dich zu erkennen, die Narren werden deiner nicht habhaft! :D --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 18:17, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) Seitenschutz Find ich gut. --Zen Orious/"Warum dann zur Sternenflotte?" "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung die ganze Erde zugesprochen bekommen" 18:34, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weniger. By the way heißt das Zitat doch eigentlich so : "Meine Exfrau hat bei der Scheidung den halben Planeten zugesprochen bekommen" 12:35, 11.05.2008 Sag bloss. Tja eine Signatur kann nicht danebengehen wenn man gar nicht erst singniert, hm? Extra für dich ein By the way: Dein Beitrag ist der Beweis dass die Seitensperre für Leute wie dich Sinn macht. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 18:14, 11. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ist es möglich den Schutz so aufzuheben, dass ich eine schön ausgearbeitete Zusammenfassung hinzufügen kann? Liebe Grüße, Irreparabel ::Da du jetzt registriert bist, gilt die sperre nicht für dich. --HenK | discuss 09:52, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich fühle auch diesen Drang, diesen Artikel zu bearbeiten. Hauptsächlich würde ich mich um einige fatale Rechtschreibfehler kümmern... --RaverJK 10:03, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Eben, wenn man angemeldet ist kein Problem. --Zen Orious / Harry Mudd's Geschäftspartner 10:05, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Mein Problem hat sich leider dennoch nicht gelöst. ( ) Dort finde ich leider keinen Link zum Bearbeiten vor, lediglich den Quelltext betrachten Link, wo mitgeteilt wird, dass diese Seite zum Bearbeiten gesperrt sei. Müsste ja eigentlich einen Weg geben, wenn ich registriert bin oder? Bin noch recht neu in dem Gebiet und ich danke für die Antworten! Liebe Grüße, Irreparabel 17:01, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, soweit ich weiß, musst du... äh, wie war das... vier Tage registriert sein, um diese Seite bearbeiten zu können, glaube ich... - Herr des Chaos 18:05, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Also das Problem steht noch offen. Hat sich leider technisch noch nichts verändert. Gibt es niemanden, der mir da bitte einen guten Rat geben könnte? Ich finde es total schade, dass ich die Zusammenfassung nicht beenden kann. Liebe Grüße, Irreparabel 14:41, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Da kann dir ein Admin bestimmt was zu sagen. Benutzer:Bravomike oder Benutzer:Shisma z.B. --HenK | discuss 14:47, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Hm, also man könnte natürlich den Schutz ganz aufheben, dann wäre die Seite für alle frei. Natürlich müsste man dann entsprechend aufpassen, was hier von wem geschrieben wird...--Bravomike 14:56, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für die schnellen Antworten! Natürlich würde ich mir bitte gerne wünschen, dass ich daran frei arbeiten kann. Zum anderen sollte da aber sicher auch kein Risiko entstehen, wenn der Schutz aufgehoben wird. Aber darauf zu achten, denke ich, wäre ja kein Problem, erst recht wenn man Änderungen genauer anschaut. Ich würde mich zumindest sehr freuen, wenn mir dadurch geholfen werden kann. Liebe Grüße, Irreparabel 15:58, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Du könntest, falls du große Änderungen vornimmst, diese auch einfach jemandem auf die Diskussionsseite legen (Wenn derjenige damit einverstanden ist!), damit er sie dann in den entsprechenden Artikel einfügt. - Herr des Chaos 17:16, 15. Mai 2009 (UTC) Fehler im Film Zielte der Film dadrauf ab das eine etwas andere Geschichte erzählt wird? Die Mutter von Spock stirbt hier im Film, doch sie hat von der Zeitlinie gesehen doch noch 2 Auftritte ( einer in TOS und einer in TNG). So recht logisch is der Film n icht im Vergleich zum Rest.. -- Lino84 10:37, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Dieser Film spielt in einer alternativen Zeitlinie, daher kann es zu Differenzen kommen. - Herr des Chaos 10:42, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nur ist das eine Schlussfolgerung auf die man erst am Schluss kommt(bzw nur kommen kann). Es wurde ja angekündigt das es die junge Geschichte von Kirk&Co erzählt. Leider bricht der Film irgendwie ein ungeschriebens Gesetz das alles sich auf eine Art selbt ergänzt und logisch is. Nur warum sollte man eine alternative Zeitlinie erstellen? Das es sich mit TOS ergänzt wäre möglich gewesen mit ähnlichem Erzählstrang. -- Lino84 10:54, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Weil die Macher alles neu machen wollen ohne dabei an bisherige Dinge gebunden zu sein. Meiner Meinung nach. --HenK | discuss 11:18, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ist halt wirklich die Frage ob Gene R. das so gewollt hätte. Es hat sehr für sehr viel Verwirrung gesorgt. Ganz hart gesagt orientiert sich die Sache zu sehr an Neu-Verfilmungen von alten Serien etc (Battlestar Galactica). Nicht das es zu einem Aufwasch wie bei den anderen wird. Selbst in der selben Zeitlinie bleiben hätte noch sehr viele Möglichkeiten offengelassen. Oder wie sich der Warp jetzt visuell darstellt. Es gibt viele Paralleln zu Battlestar (mit der Helligkeit teilweise). Klar sollte sich der Film an neue Leute auch widmen. Ich war auf der Premiere hier in unserem Kino und die Fehler sorgten sowohl während des Fetter Text'''Filmes als auch danach für ein raunen in den Reihen. ''Der Film kann im Endeffekt nicht als die junge Geschichte von Kirk angesehen werden wie wir in kennen (bzw. mit dem wir groß geworden sind)'''. -- Lino84 12:53, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Auf jeden Fall brauchen wir das jetzt auch nicht mehr weiter besprechen, da dafür MA nicht gedacht ist. Und unsere Meinung über den Film ist auch unerheblich. --HenK | discuss 13:05, 12. Mai 2009 (UTC) Hallo. Abgesehen von der alternativen Zeitlinie waren auch einige andere Fehler drin. Das Abzeichen der Sternenflotte, welches ursprünglich nur das der NCC-1701 war und später erst auf die komplette Flotte übertragen wurde, ist hier bereits auf der USS Calvin (vor Veränderung der Zeitlinie) zu sehen. Was die Zeitline angeht möchte ich hierzu nur erwähnen, dass meiner Ansicht nach, die alternative Zeitlinie die beste Idee war, dass Franchise ins 21. Jahrhundert zu befördern und darüberhinaus auch ein neues Publikum zu erschließen. Ich bin froh, dass J.J. Abrahams diesen Weg gegangen ist, da dies einer der sichersten Wege ist, wie wir überhaupt noch neue Star Trek Filme und Serien zu sehen bekommen werden. HEY IHR IHR HABT SELBST STHEN DAS ES NOCH EINE 12. TEIL GEBEN SOLL VIELEICHT WIRD DAS DAN GEKLÄRT LOGISCH DENKEN HIELFT MANCHMAL NUR EIN TIPP :bitte nicht pöbeln hier, ok?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:08, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :also dadurch das der Film in einer anderen Zeitlinie spielt kann man es nicht als Fehler ansehen, dass die Kalvin-Crew das Emblem der Enterprise-Crew aus der TOS trägt, denn die Zeitlinie scheint ja schon vor Eintreffen der Romulaner anders zu sein. Das würde das Design der Kelvin erklären (Brücke, Korridore, Emblem, Uniformen, Schiffshülle und Enterpriseschriftzug. Zudem sollte man echt auf weitere Filme warten. Wer J.J. kennt und seine Filme oder Serien (Lost, Cloverfield usw.) der wird merken das vieles nciht so ist wie es scheint und manches sich nie erklärt oder man am ende vor einem sehr interessanten Ergebnis steht.--Usagi26 15:16, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC)--Usagi26 15:16, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :ich möchte mal anmerken das es nur eine Theorie ist, dass das Icon in TOS exklusiv zur ''Enterprise gehört. Im Canon wird dies nicht bestätigt. außerdem kann man davon ausgehen das Star Trek scheinbar absichtlich überhaupt nicht zur bisherigen Zeitlinie passt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:38, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich finde, vieles an diesem Film ist Ansichtssache. Einige Unterschiede zum bisherigen Star Trek lassen sich durch die Veränderung in der Zeitlinie erklären. Andere (besonders die Darstellung der Technik) sind wahrscheinlich entstanden, weil man den Film zeitgemäß gestalten wollte. Ich frage mich, ob es überhaupt sinnvoll ist, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich habe den Film genossen, ohne mir den Kopf über Kontinuitätsfehler zu zerbrechen. Ich sehe den Film als eine Neuinterpretation des "Klassik"-Star Trek an. Zwar wurde vieles anders dargestellt, aber ich finde, das Wesentliche, das Star Trek (und insbesondere die Originalserie) ausmacht, kann man auch in diesem Film wiederfinden. Und deswegen finde ich, es war allemal ein Star Trek Film. :ich behaupt mal, da sind wir uns alle einig. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 07:53, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Drehbuch Sicher, dass Erik Jendresen was mit dem Drehbuch zu tun hat? --HenK | discuss 14:41, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Habs mal entfernt. Er wollte doch ne ganz andere Story schreiben (Krieg gegen die Romulaner). --15:54, 14. Mai 2009 (UTC) Kleiner Freund von Scotty Ich möchte nur wissen, wer der kleine Freund von Scotty ist. Kann in den Credits den nicht entdecken. Hat er einen Namen, finde ihn so süß... Benutzer:Alan Shore :Das ist Keenser (MA/en: Keenser). Einen Artikel hat er noch nicht, aber wenn du Lust hast, dann leg ihn ruhig an Ok, hat sich erledigt, jetzt haben wir auch einen Artikel zu Keenser ;) --Pflaume 19:54, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) / Nachtrag --Pflaume 21:31, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Ich bin gerade dabei, die Zusammenfassung für Star Trek XI zu schreiben. Soll ich die ersten Abschnitte schon mal einfügen? - Herr des Chaos 21:13, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Nur zu ;)--Pflaume 21:31, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut, ich mach's. Aber das ist meine erste Zusammenfassung auf MA, erwartet bitte nicht zu viel davon. Ich konnte auch in der Schule keine Zusammenfassungen schreiben. Wo ich hier gerade so schön rumschreibe: Der Film war grässlich! - Herr des Chaos 21:36, 16. Mai 2009 (UTC) Schiffe Wie gehen wir mit den Schiffsnamen „Antares“, „Farragut“ und „Hood“ um? *Ist die hier genannte Antares die ''Antares'' (NCC-501) aus ? *Ist die hier genannte Farragut die [[USS Farragut (23. Jahrhundert)|USS Farragut]] aus ? *Ist die hier genannte Hood die [[USS Hood (NCC-1703)|USS Hood (NCC-1703)]] aus ? Ich würde folgendes vorschlagen: *Die Antares NCC-501 ist IMO kaum gemeint. Kann sich jemand erinnern, ob in der Szene nur „Antares“ oder „USS Antares“ gesagt wird? Für die NCC-501 ist das „USS“ nicht benannt, wir könnten also das Schiff eventuell unter USS Antares legen. *Was die Farragut angeht, wir wissen es nicht genau, aber das Schiff könnte älter als 2233 sein. Wenn wir also davon ausgehen, dass es das selbe Schiff ist, könnten wir entweder den bestehenden Artikel um einen Abschnitt „alternative Zeitlinie“ ergänzen oder einen neuen Artikel anlegen, also USS Farragut (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitinie). Wenn es ein ganz anderes Schiff ist müssten wir wohl USS Farragut (2258) wählen. *Was die Hood angeht, auch wenn ich nicht denke, dass dieses Schiff die NCC-1703 ist, als Constitution-Klasse-Schiff wird es mit ziemlicher Sicherheit so oder so nach 2233 gebaut worden sein. Wir könnten also entweder USS Hood (2258) nehmen oder aber USS Hood (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie), dann würden wir ja damit nahelegen, dass das einfach die Alternativversion ist (ich kann mich an keine zweite Constitution-Klasse in der kleinen Flotte erinnern!). Wir könnten es aber natürlich trotzdem nehmen und in der HGI schreiben, dass wir es nicht mit Sicherheit wissen. Also, was sagen die anderen?--Bravomike 18:31, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Irgendwelche Kommentare? Nach erneutem Nachdenken habe ich persönlich mich inzwischen für USS Antares (≠ Antares (NCC-501)!), USS Farragut (2258) und USS Hood (2258) entschieden, aber ich erkenne, dass die einfachen Jahreszahlen und das einfach angenommene „USS“ mal die Frage, ob sich jemand daran erinnern kann vielleicht ein wenig suboptimal sind...--Bravomike 08:11, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :also ich finde, wir sollten alle Artikel zusammenschmeißen. Jedoch wurde die Überlegung die zu dieser Ansicht führte von einem Großteil der Community abgelehnt--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:21, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Also ich hätte nichts dagegen, die Farraguts zusammen in einem Artikel abzuhandeln, das wäre mir sogar ganz lieb. Bei der Hood habe ich einfach das Problem, dass keine zweite Constitution zu sehen ist, aber das muss nicht wirklich was heißen--Bravomike 08:26, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :also, ich sehe das so: Wenn die neue Enterise das Pendant der NK-Zeitlinie, zu der aus unserer Zeitlinie ist, dann ist die Hood das Pendant der Hood--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:35, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich wollt's eigentlich nur nicht zugeben, aber das klingt wirklich am logischsten. Dann braucht sie aber auch nicht wirklich einen eigenen Artikel.--Bravomike 08:42, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :nach unserer bisherigen Praktik(ich bin ausdrücklich dagegen!) müssten wir es so machen. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:48, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC)